


Aniversario

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Where We Are Tour, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es su tercer aniversario y no les queda más remedio que pasarlo en el bus de la gira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste :)

Zayn fue el primero en abrir los ojos, se giro con cuidado de no despertar a Niall y se quedo mirándole mientras notaba como el bus se movía. Estaban en el bus de la gira, habían tenido concierto la noche anterior y después se habían subido al bus camino de la próxima ciudad donde iban a dar el siguiente concierto.  
Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo entre las literas y después la voz de Louis, Niall empezó a moverse y acabo abriendo los ojos.

── Buenos días cielo.

── Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es? ── preguntó Niall bostezando.

── Ni idea ── contestó Zayn y agarro el reloj que había dejado en una de las esquinas de la litera la noche anterior ── las diez y media.

── Todavía tengo sueño. Por cierto ── Niall se acercó a su chico y le dio un beso ── Feliz aniversario.

── Igualmente.

Llevaban tres años juntos, y era la primera vez que iban a pasar el aniversario en el bus. No era un buen lugar para pasarlo, pero no les quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Se besaron varias veces antes de correr la cortina para salir a desayunar. Los demás ya habían terminado de desayunar cuando llegaron a la cocina, pero todos parecían estar igual de cansados que ellos.

── Me da rabia pasar el aniversario metidos en el bus ── comentó Zayn a su chico mientras desayunaban.

── A mi también, no vamos a poder hacer nada. Y lo peor es que todavía queda un día y medio para dormir en un hotel.

── Ey felicidades, no recordaba que hoy era vuestro aniversario ── les felicito Liam.

── Gracias.

── Felicidades.Tres años, como pasa el tiempo ── comentó Louis.

Harry se sentó al lado de Louis, felicito a sus amigos y le dio un beso a su chico.

── Siento que tengáis que pasarlo en el bus. No debe ser una experiencia bonita ── explico Harry ── nosotros hemos tenido suerte nunca nos ha tocado pasarlo en el bus.

── Bueno podéis celebrarlo cuando lleguemos al hotel pasado mañana ── sugirió Louis.

── Si, que esta noche queremos dormir ── comentó Liam riéndose.

── Eso no tiene gracia ── dijo Zayn medio en broma.

── Os recuerdo que no somos los más escandalosos ── dijo Niall sonriendo mientras miraba a Harry y Louis.

── Hace mucho que no tenéis ninguna queja sobre eso ── recordó Harry.

── Hace mucho que nadie tiene quejas sobre ese tipo de ruidos ── comentó Niall sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, volvieron a meterse en la litera con la tablet, era el único lugar donde podían tener un poco de intimidad siempre que no hicieran ruido.

Se pusieron a ver una película mientras fuera se escuchaban las voces de los demás, todos parecían estar muy habladores ese día. Mientras veían la última de los juegos del hambre Niall empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello a su chico, que acabo girándose para besarle.

Unos minutos después dejaron de besarse y se miraron.

── Odio estar aquí metidos, si por lo menos estuviéramos solos en el bus ── comentó Niall.

── Lo peor es que todo se oye, no podemos hacer nada.

Se abrazaron y siguieron viendo la película. Cuando se termino se tumbaron un rato en silencio y empezaron a tener hambre, por lo que Niall salió de la litera un momento y le pidió a Zayn que esperara. Cuando regreso traía dos platos llenos de comida.

── No podemos comer en las literas.

── Por un día no pasa nada ── explico Niall ── con tener un poco de cuidado será suficiente.

Zayn agarro su plato, Niall se sentó a su lado y se pusieron a comer. Después dejaron los platos en el suelo del pasillo entre las literas y se tumbaron un rato a descansar.

── Que silencio ── comentó Niall.

── Si, parece que estamos todos descansando.

Niall corrió un poco la cortina y se asomo para ver si veía a alguien. La zona de las literas estaba muy tranquila, por lo que parecía solo estaban ellos dos allí.

── Por cierto ── comentó Zayn ── no me he olvidado del regalo.

Niall miro a su chico sorprendido.

── Pensaba que no íbamos a regalarlos nada, tenemos todo lo que queremos.

── Bueno, la verdad es que es un regalo para los dos.

Niall volvió a tumbarse y miro a Zayn confundido.

── No te entiendo.

── Había pensado en hacer un viaje, he estado mirando islas privadas. Hay una en fiji que me ha gustado mucho. Podríamos ir allí.

── Eso suena muy bien, me gusta ── comentó sonriente y le beso.

── Eso esperaba. Es preciosa, podemos alquilarla dos semanas o tres.

Zayn agarro la tablet y le enseño a Niall las fotos de la isla. No era muy grande pero era muy bonita y suficiente para los dos.

── Es preciosa, quiero irme ya.

── Cuando acabe la gira, solo quedan tres semanas. Yo creo que después tendremos tiempo para descansar.

Niall agarro la tablet y la dejo con cuidado en el suelo. Después se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse.

── ¿Y si no hacemos ruido? ── preguntó Zayn después de un rato.

── Recuerdo la última vez que dijiste eso, llevábamos poco tiempo y después no podíamos estar en silencio. Todos nos escucharon.

── Esta vez estaremos en silencio. Podemos esperar a que estén todos profundamente dormidos ── sugirió Zayn.

── Es una opción.

Después de cenar todos se metieron en las literas y se quedaron hablando un buen rato. Liam fue el primero en anunciar que se iba a dormir. Después se escucho hablar a Harry y Louis durante unos minutos y al poco rato todo se quedo en silencio. Niall y Zayn se miraron y sonrieron.

Pegaron sus cuerpos, se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse. Llevaban todo el día esperando ese momento. Fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa, Niall empezó a besar el cuello de Zayn mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano y las de Zayn acariciaron el cuerpo de Niall que estaba dejando besos por el cuello de su chico .

Después de un rato Niall saco, intentando no hacer ruido, el bote de lubricante y un condón de su mochila y volvió junto a su chico. Zayn agarro el condón y lo tiro al suelo.

Niall miro a su chico sorprendido.

── Nunca más. ¿Vale?

── Vale ── contestó Niall sonriente ── solo hay que acordarse de cogerlo después.

Niall se embadurno los dedos con lubricante y mientras iba introduciéndolos observaba los dientes de Zayn hundirse con cuidado en su brazo para no gritar. Le dio un beso en la oreja y otro en el cuello. Después le hizo un gesto a Zayn para que se pusiera mirando a la pared. Era la única forma de hacerlo en la litera, si uno se ponía encima de otro se daban con el techo en la cabeza.

Unos minutos después saco los dedos y fue entrando poco a poco. Entrelazo una de las manos con la de Zayn y la otra la coloco en la cintura derecha de su chico. Fue moviéndose despacio al principio hasta que Zayn pidió en un susurro se fuera más rápido. _Más Niall, más rápido vamos._

Empezaron a moverse a la vez, se besaron y Niall agarro con una mano las de su chico para que no se tocara.

── Todavía no ── dijo Niall sonriendo ── no seas travieso.

── No es justo.

Niall empezó a moverse más rápido provocando que a su chico se le escapara un gemido un poco alto.

── Lo siento ── comentó Zayn y se mordió los labios.

── No pasa nada, es complicado estarse callado.

Zayn movió un poco la cabeza, pasó el brazo derecho por el cuello de Niall y se besaron. Después Niall soltó las manos de su chico y empezaron a moverse aún más rápido.

Unos minutos después Niall llegó al orgasmo y después de dejar un par de besos en su brazo derecho envolvió la erección de Zayn en su mano y empezó a masajearla rápido. Cuando llegó al orgasmo ambos se tumbaron en la litera recuperando la respiración mientras se miraban.

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti.

── La litera es un desastre ── observó Niall ── vamos a la mía.

Apartaron el edredón y se subieron a la litera de Niall que estaba sin deshacer y muy limpia comparada con la de Zayn. Mientras se cambiaban de litera Zayn agarro el condón que había tirado antes al suelo y lo lanzó a su litera para que nadie lo viera. Después se tumbo junto a su chico y se abrazaron, no sabían qué hora era y no importaba.  
Durante los siguientes días ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada por lo que ambos pensaron que no les habían escuchado. Estar en silencio en momentos íntimos no siempre era sencillo por mucho que lo intentaran.


End file.
